jetfandomcom-20200216-history
Nervous Breakdown Game
The Nervous Breakdown Game is an activity designed to review present progressive participle forms. (Present progressive participle forms are sentences like "I am ______-ing.") The target audience is junior high school students in 1st or 2nd grade. This game can last for up to 40 minutes. This activity is a variant of the 'Concentration' card game where picture cards are placed face down, and players aim to collect pairs by using their memory of the positions of formerly exposed cards. *The Japanese translation of this article is in dire need of proofreading, by the way. Materials required Two sets of paired picture cards. (you will need to draw these yourself, or cut them out of magazines) Procedure *Make four copies of a set of activity pictures. (There are some, which also accompany the Feelings activity, here. This gives you two pair of each pictured activity, and thus two sets of cards. If you have a class of 40 students, you will need 4 copies of 10 different activities, which is 2 sets of 10 pairs. *Divide the class in half, and have them move their desks to opposite sides of the room leaving an aisle down the centre. *Distribute each set (at random) to each team (JTE deals to one, ALT the other). Students may not show the pictures to the other team. *Instead of revealing the picture they hold, each student must reply to the question, "Are you ing?", either by answering, "Yes, I am.", or, "No, I'm not. I'm ing". *Naturally this reveals the player's activity, but it is up to the opposing team to remember who is doing what. Thus, it's important not to permit the students to keep a written record, the object of the exercise is to consolidate words and phrases in their memories. *To make it a little easier for them (lack of confidence inspires non-participation), write or hang a list of the present continuous (progressive) forms you wish to practice on the board. Or, in a simpler version of this activity (for elementary students), use only nouns. This is a consolidation exercise, which helps students form memories of new words, forms or phrases by encouraging them to compete. Students really like this activity, but may need a little encouragement and help to begin with. *As each pair is discovered, retrieve the cards and score a point for that team. The team with the most points at the end of the game, or when your time has elapsed, are the winners. Reward in the fashion you most prefer. Resources One easy solution is to photocopy the action flashcards in the back of the first year Sunshine textbook, assuming your Junior High School uses the Sunshine textbook. The students should be familiar with the vocabulary words already. Question list *(this space intentionally left blank) (insert samples here) Credits The original idea for this game came from the Three Wise Monkey's website. They originally got it form the book Minefields (Editor, Tim Glass) which was created by JETs in Tochigi prefecture during the 1996-1997 school year. 日本語版　の　序論 Introduction to the Japanese translation 神経衰弱　(Nervous Breakdown)　の　ゲーム　と　言う　の　は、　現在進行形　の　練習　の　ゲーム　です。 （現在進行形　と　は、"I am ______-ing."　の　形　です。 この　ゲーム　は、中学校　の　1年生　や　2年生　の　ため　です。 この　ゲーム　は　40分　かかる　可能性　です。 この　ゲーム　は　トランプ　の　神経衰弱　と　殆ど　同じ　だ　けど、　各生徒　が　1枚　ずつ　持って　いる。チーム　の　代表者　が　他　の　チーム　の　カルタ　の　対　を　探す。 *誰か、日本語版　を　校正　して　ください。 必要　な　材料　Materials required 各チーム　に　2枚　ずつ　の　様々な　絵。　（あなた　が　自分　で　書く　か　雑誌　の　写真　を　切って　から　使う　もの　です。） 順序 (Procedure) *各写真　を　3回　コピー　して、つまり、４枚　の　同じ　写真　を　作って　置きます｡　 * 生徒　を　二つ　の　組　に　分けて　下さい。　机、椅子、等　を　取り去って　下さい。組　は　左　や　右　に　集まって、教室　の　中　に　誰でも　が　立って　は　いけません。 * 写真　を　シャッフル　して、生徒　に　配る。時間　を　無駄　に　しない　ため、　先生　は　左　の　チーム　に　配る、　外国語指導助手　が　右　の　チーム　に　配る｡ * 生徒　は　他　の　チーム　に　写真　を　見せて　は　いけません｡ * まず、　外国語指導助手　が　各生徒　に　質問　を　問う。　質問　は　“Are you _____-ing?” の　形。　生徒　が　"Yes, I am." か　"No, I'm not. I'm ______-ing"　を　答えなければ　成りません｡ *　外国語指導助手　が　“Are you _____-ing?”　を　尋ねながら、他　の　チーム　が　覚える。(この　ゲーム　は　神経衰弱　に　似合う　ので　生徒　は　何も　書いて　は　いけません！) *　生徒　は　自信　が　無い　場合、　現在進行形　の　形　を　黒板　に　書いて　もいい　です。　たとえば：　“Are you _____-ing?” / “I am ________-ing.” * カルタ　の　対　を　見付ける　時、　先生　や　外国語指導助手　が　カルタ　を　取って、　見付けた　チーム　に　1点　を　あげる。　ゲーム　が　終わる　時　に、　点　が　一番　多い　チーム　が　勝ちます。　賞品　が　あれば、　勝ち組み　に　あげて　も　いい　です。 お手伝い　(Resources) あなた　の　中学校　は　“Sunshine” の　教科書　が　使って　いる　なら、　1年生　の　教科書　は　動作　の　カルタ　が　入って　います。　生徒　が　1年生　の　時　から、　覚えて　いる　はず　です。そんな　カルタ　を　コピー　して、　広がる　方　が　いい　かもしれません。 例えば　の　質問(Question list) *(誰か、ここ　に　例えば　を　入れて　下さいません　か？) 引用　の　情報　(Credits) この　ゲーム　の　説明　は　 Three Wise Monkey's と　言う　ウェブページ　から　写した。　この　ゲーム　は　''Minefields'' (Editor, Tim Glass) と　言う　本　に　発明　しました。　Minefields'' ''(Editor, Tim Glass) と　言う　本　は　1996-1997年　の　栃木県　の　JET Programme の　外国語指導助手　が　作った　本　です。 Category:Junior High Category:Vocabulary consolidation Category:Grammar review Category:Activities with a Japanese Translation